How it should have ended
by serienjunkies
Summary: 1st book in the Emily Owens M.D universe. Who will Emily chose? The one she waited for so long for or the one she nearly didn't knew existed? I hope you like it!
1. Emily and the beginning

'Knock 'knock

It knocked at her door while Emily was drinking a glass of water.

Who could it be?

She never thought it was him.

She opened her door for Will. What does he want?

He didn't say Hi, just leaped forward and kissed her.

He hooked her on her hips and made the way to the bedroom.

But Emily didn't wanted any of it.

She squirmed and broke the kiss.

"Will! No!" She told him and first he looked confused but she could see something in his eyes. But what was it? "Don't lie Emily, you wanted that for forever."

He told her and kissed her again. She broke the kiss, she had to do something. She broke free and shouted some words.

Will was drunk and then, he slapped her.

She fell and Will crunched down.

"Everything okay? I'm so sorry. But we're meant to be, you know it!" He said and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I have to go to the toilet, you can wait there" she said, trying to convince him.

Thank god her phone was still in her pocket. She did the only thing she could think right now. She didn't want Will, she was over him.

She only wanted Micah.

She called him.

She hoped he wouldn't be at work. After the second ring he answered.

"Thank god Micah. I need your help. Please!" She said with a trembling voice.

"Emily, what happened?" He asked her.

"He's here, I need you Micah, please." Now she was on the verge of tears.

"Who's here Emily? Breathe slowly in and out" He told her but he heard another voice.

"What's taking you so long? I'm waiting." He could hear Wills voice.

"Emily, is this Will?"

"Yes. Please Micah, I don't want any of it!" She told him.

"Shhh, can you leave?" He asked her concerned, he grabbed his Jacked and his car keys. He already knew the answer.

Already wearing his shoes he made it out the door to his car.

"Noo, Micah help meee!"She said, with desperate in her voice.

"Emily, I'm on my way, stay on the phone. Is the door open?" He asked whilst driving on the speed limit. Thank god it only was a five minute drive.

He could hear her cry and it broke his heart.

Again, there was Wills voice. Asking for her again.

He clenched his fingers around the steering wheel. His knuckles turning white.

"Emily! I will hang up now! I'm downstairs he told her while running up the stairs, no time to take the elevator.

He burst open the door. Anger written on his face.

Alerting the noise, Will left Emily's bedroom.

He looked straight at Micah. Micah could see that Will was drunk.

"Dr. Collins I kindly ask you to leave now. Emily is not interested in you anymore!" Micah tried to be friendly to him. But it was a big effort, but he couldn't hit him.

"Oh, you seem pretty sure. But she is in the bathroom. Right Emily?" Will yelled.

Emily didn't respond.


	2. Emily and the aftermath

Micah was afraid that something happened to Emily.

"I don't want to ask you again Dr. Collins, please leave or I have to call the police!" Micah clenched his fist and tried to compose himself. That would get big trouble if he couldn't hold back.

"Okay, Dr. Barnes. I will leave, when you think you just can decide over her life." Will said, reluctantly leaving her home.

Micah saw Will leaving the building complex.

He searched Emily's bathroom.

He knocked at her door, "Emily. It's me Micah. Can you open the door?"

He asked her. "Is he gone?" She asked afraid.

"Yes, he's gone." As soon as he ended the sentence, she opened the door and throwed herself in his arms, crying.

It broke his heart. He picked her bridal style up and went to her couch.

"Shhh Emily, he's gone." he tried to soothe her. She looked at him and he saw the bruise.

"I don't want to be here Micah." She told him.

Afraid Will could come back.

"Sure, but what is with this bruise? Did he hit you?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah. But I'm alright." She told him.

"Does your head hurt? Where you unconscious?" He asked her, while checking her out.

"I'm fine…" She wanted to tell him. But she just fell back into his arms.

"Emily?!" He asked her. But she didn't respond. He had to take her to the hospital. Make sure she would be okay.

"What is your emergency?" He had called 911

"I need an ambulance to the following address… I'm Dr. Barnes from Denver Memorial. Person is unconscious, I'm suspecting a concussion." He told her. "There will be one there in 10 minutes Dr. Barnes."

She told him.

He hung up and looked at Emily. She still wasn't awake.

He checked her breathing and pulse. She seemed to be alright. He scooted her on his lap and talked to her.

"Emily, please wake up! I know you wanted to take it slow, but I need you!" He told her.

He heard some feets shuffling upstairs.

That must be the medics.

He opened the door and let them in.

"Women, mid twenty. Doctor at Denver Memorial. A slap to her head about half an hour ago. Lost consciousness about 12 minutes ago. Suspecting a concussion. Breathing and pulse are normal." He told them.

He stroke her head and slowly she regained consciousness.

"What happened Micah?" She asked him.

"Dr. Barnes called us about 12 minutes ago. We are taking you to Denver Memorial." They told her.

She laid on the stretcher and they eventually got her downstairs in the Ambulance.

"Can he ride with me?" She asked the medics.

"They nodded and Micah got in in the front.

They began to drive as the driver announced them there.

"Could you please tell them to page Dr. Bandari?" He asked.

He wanted the best treatment and he was of shift.

"Sure. Arriving in 10 minutes with women in her mid-twenties. Dr. Barns is requesting to page Dr. Bandari." He told them over the speaker.


	3. Emily and coping

Those 10 minutes were the longest he ever experienced he though.

Emily was still awake and Micah hated it to sit in the passenger seat.

They arrived and Micah got out first. Opening the doors of the back. He saw Gina standing there. "Why am I here Dr. Barnes?" She asked? "Dr. Owens is the injured. She got a hit on the head from Dr. Collins" he told her honestly.

"Okay, we will talk later! With you and Dr. Owens." She told him.

They brought her into the Emergency room. Micah new he had to wait outside and he hated it. "Dr. Barnes, do you want to assist?" Gina asked him. He got in the room quickly and they send her to an MRI.

After a long wait. Dr. Bandari entered Room 501, Emily haven't wanted to be alone and they put her in the room with Joyce Barnes.

Dr. Bandari showed the results to Micah and he was relieved to see that it only was a slight concussion. Observation for a few days and she would be good as normal.

They told Emily and Joyce that and they were glad that nothing serious was.

They also could explain why she lost consciousness. The hit she got from Will and then the almost hyperventilating with crying in the bathroom for almost half an hour was too much for her body to take.

Micah gave Emily a short kiss on her forehead.

Standing in the middle between the two beds.

"Dr. Owens, we also have to talk about what happened. We do not tolerate something like this in or out of this hospital. We have to report this to the police because you are a victim of harassment." Gina told her, she never expected that from one of her interns.

Emily nodded and looked at Micah.

"And I assume, that there is a relationship forming between the two of you?" She asked and both nodded.

"There isn't any rule that you can't date! At the moment there isn't anything unacceptable, but you have to be professional at work! Understand?" She told them.

She was happy that they finally found each other. "Yes Dr. Bandari" they said unison.

"I am going to call the police. Dr. Owens you should rest and Micah, stay here with hher. You have the day off tomorrow!" She said and left the room. They only looked at each other. Did this really happen?

"Sleep a little bit sweetheart!" Micah told Emily and gave her a kiss. "You won't leave?" She asked, still shaken up what happened this night.

"I promise." He said.

"Goodnight Mom!" He said to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She replied the same and he made his way over to Emily, lying in beside her.

They kissed and slowly Emily fell asleep.

Micah couldn't sleep. He was too worried.

But at some point he fell asleep from exhaustion too.

Joyce woke up in the middle of the night.

She had to go to the bathroom. She got up and looked at Emily and Micah. They looked so sweet together.

So she couldn't resist taking her iPad and making a photo of them both.

She got to the toilet and afterwards got back to bed.

She slept peacefully until she heart Emily.


	4. Emily and the rumors

"Micah!" Emily said over and over again.

Joyce could see how Micah woke up and tried to wake Emily up.

"Emily, I'm here. Everything is okay!" He told her.

Slowly she woke up. Blinking and looking who she where. She saw Micah beside her and began relaxing.

She snuggled in his arms.

But she couldn't think about sleep right now.

As so often she began overthinking.

Not the beginning relationship with Micah. But everything else.

"Don't overthink Em! Just relax for some time, I'm here, no one will hurt you!" He said and stroke her hair. She snuggled deeper in his arms and slowly fell asleep again.

Sometime around 8 o'clock the door opened after a short knock.

Dr. Bandari and a police officer entered the room.

Emily was still in the room. "We need a statement from Dr. Owens and from you Dr. Barnes." Dr. Bandari said.

"Can I come first? I want to let her sleep for a moment more."

He asked the police officer, but more Dr. Bandari." Both nodded in acceptance. "Could you please come outside?" The police officer asked.

Dr. Bandari stayed inside, while the two where outside.

Gina didn't even know why she stayed with Emily. Maybe she saw herself in her. She was almost like the same as she started. She knew that Emily would be an awesome Surgeon.

She was more than she could be. Emily was so caring and gentle with patient and talked to them for informations and was becoming a great surgeon. She sat in a seat opposite the beds.

Outside of room 501 where many doctors and interns.

It looked like the rumor mill wasn't started yet.

They only knew that Emily was as a patient in there.

"Dr. Barnes?" The officer asked Micah for attention.

"Can we go somewhere more private? This hospital is the biggest rumour mill I've ever seen." micah asked the police officer who nodded. They went into one of the quiet rooms to talk.

"Dr. Barnes, can you tell me from your point of view what happened?" The officer asked him, after telling him that he has to say the truth.

"I've got a call from Em… Dr. Owens. She was shaken up and blabbering. She said he was here, I should help her. Her breathing was abnormally, so I talked to her and that she should breathe slowly, anyway. I heard Dr. Collins yelling through the bathroom door. He said, what's taking you so long, I'm waiting." Micah made a short break.

"And she told me she doesn't want any of it and I should help her. I asked her if she could leave, but she said no. So I asked her to stay on the phone. I put the phone on the passenger seat, while driving to her apartment. I ran up the stairs. As I got in the apartment, Dr. Collins left the bedroom of Dr. Owens. I kindly asked him twice to leave the apartment. He was drunk and after some moments he left the building. I searched for Dr. Owens and found her shaken up in her Bathroom. We sat on the sofa and I saw a bruise on her check. I asked her if Dr. Collins hit her and she said yes, afterwards she lost…" In this moment someone knocked at the door. The door opened and Dr. Bandari stood there.


	5. Emily and the nightmare

"Micah, Emily woke up from a nightmare. She won't stop crying and is asking for you." She said, with a look that showed more than normal. She showed emotions, something like fear. He didn't know why, but the only thing he cared at the moment was Emily. He looked at the officer and he said he could go.

He sprinted to room 501 and went inside. He saw his mother on Emily's bed with an arm around her. She still was crying.

"Hey Baby, I'm here, please don't cry." He said. His heart just a little bit more broken.

Joyce went back to her bed but shortly after she left the room.

She wanted to give them some space. "Micah?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Shhsh. I'm here. It's just me." He said again while having her in his arms stroking her hair.

After five more minutes she stopped crying.

She looked at him and just murmured "thanks".

She was grateful to have him here. She gave him a kiss and they lied down in silence.

But this silence wasn't long term.

Again there was a knock on the door.

"Emily, a police officer is here with Dr. Bandari. They wanted to ask you some questions. I already gave my statement. Are you okay for this?" He asked her. She nodded and said "Come in."

"Hi, I'm officer Polson from Denver Pd. Can I ask you some question about yesterday night?" The police officer introduced himself and asked her nicely. "Yeah, that's alright." She said.

"Dr. Bandari, Dr. Barnes, could you please leave the room while I talk to Dr. Owens?" He asked both doctors. Dr. Bandari nodded and Dr. Barnes looked at Emily. She nodded at him and gave him a weak smile. They left the room and the police started to ask her the questions he had.

Outside Gina and Micah both made themselves a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Gina for everything, I really appreciate it!" He told her and she gave him a smile. Dr. Bandari had to left for an Emergency and Micah searched his mother. He found her in the waiting room.

"Hi Mom. Sorry about this!" He apologized to her, because she hadn't had a minute for herself. "That's okay Micah-Mouse. The important thing right now is that Emily gets better." She said and hugged him.

It passed time and Micah excused himself. He went back to room 501. He could see that the officer still is in there. It didn't happened often but he began overthinking. Just as Emily.

"You did the right thing Micah!" Gina said.

"I know. But she looks so broken." He said to her.

"Who knew Dr. Collins was such a jackass?" Gina said and Micah laughed.

"No word to anyone! Understand?" Gina said but smirked.

After ten more minutes of waiting the officer left the room. "Dr. Bandari, Dr. Barnes. I need to talk to Dr. Collins. In a quiet place please." Dr. Bandari showed the officer the room he could use. She paged Dr. Collins who appeared shortly after.


	6. Emily and work

Micah knocked at the door and after Emily said he could come in he entered.

He went to her bed and gave her a short kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better. You make it better Micah. I just want you! You need to believe that!" She pleaded and Micah just took her in an embrace.

"Emily, don't get me wrong, but maybe you want to see someone? You woke up twice from nightmares about it." He told her his suggestions.

She gave it a thought. She really didn't want that but she has to get over it. Sooner or later

"Maybe you are right. But I want to do this as soon as possible." She told him honestly.

"Should I look if someone has time today?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I will be back soon, okay baby?" He said and gave her a kiss.

"Bye, see you later!" She told him while walking to the toilet.

"Dr. Miller?" Micah asked the psychologist.

"Yeah. Dr. Barnes? How can I help you?" Dr. Miller asked him.

"My gir… Dr. Owens wants to talk to a psychologist. Maybe you have time for her today? But it needs to be strictly under wraps!" Dr. Miller asked one of his nurses when he had some space. After lunch he had about 1 1/2 hour time. Micah thanked the Doctor and left.

He definitely need a shower. Maybe he could use the shower of his mothers and Emily's room.

As walking through the hospital Micah saw Dr. Coppleson speaking with Dr. Collins, AJ speaking with Gina and the Nurses spreading some rumors.

Almost back to normal he though. But not for him or someone else of his family. He knocked on the door of room 501.

He could hear laughter and a come in. As he entered he saw his Mother and Emily watching some videos on the iPad.

"I'm going to shower, alright?" He asked them and both nodded. He closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. He could hear another fit of laughter.

He never used a hospital shower before and he didn't want to use it anytime soon again.

After the shower he wore the clothes he brought from his locker.

He took a seat outside the bathroom.

"Emily, Dr. Miller is coming after lunch. Do you want to do it alone?" He asked her.

"I have to do it alone, you can do something with your Mom or go home." She told him.

She didn't want to do it alone. But she has to. So after some discussion Micah left after lunch.

He was tired, so he slept for the rest of the day till 8 pm.

He went to shower the second time of the day.

He arrived at 9.30 pm. He just put on his scrubs and went to rounds on 9.45.

Everyone was there only Emily was missing.

After the assignments of the interns were out Micah made his way to room 501. Gladly he got Tyra assigned and as Emily's best friend she accompanied him.


	7. Emily and Anger and Dr Bandari

Tyra knocked and they heard a come in.

"Look who I got assigned tonight baby." He said to Emily as Tyra came in right after him.

"Tyra!" Emily said happy to see her. Sometimes she was a pain in the ass but now she missed her best friend.

Tyra went to Emily's bed and Micah went to his mother.

"Sometimes I wonder how you do such things." Tyra said.

"I didn't want that Tyra, but it's good to see you!" Emily said.

Micah talked to his mother and after five minutes they had to go again.

Joyce had chemo therapy so Emily got down with her so they could solve another crossword or just talk. They spent the whole morning together and went for lunch upstairs. As they went into the room she saw Micah and Tyra already sitting there waiting for them.

Emily and Joyce lunch was brought into the room.

They sat on their bed while the other two took one of the chairs.

They enjoyed lunch in silence and afterwards Tyra began to talk about the new interns. Also Micah shared his stories.

Soon after lunch Micah and Tyra had to leave again.

But Micah checked Emily out and how it is with the concussion. He wrote everything down the chart, gave her a kiss and left while hugging his mother shortly.

The rest of the day dragged on. Micah had some surgeries and Tyra waited on lab results downstairs. Emily was bored, she wanted to go back to work again.

Emily went for a short walk in the hospital.

There were guests visiting some family members or friends.

As she passed the nurse station nurse Sunny began talking.

"How are you feeling Dr. Owens?" Emily was slightly surprised after the start she had with the nurses.

"Getting better." she answered and waved while walking further down the hospital halls.

She saw Will walking her way. She didn't want to talk to him or see him. She couldn't hide so she tried to do so as she wouldn't see him.

"Emily!" damn he had seen her.

"No Will! I don't want to talk to you!" she said with anger in her voice. How could she just see now what a douchebag he is.

"EMILY!" He said just a little bit louder, she slightly jumped and got some space. But he came closer and closer.

"No Will!" she said. But he didn't let loose and griped her arm.

"Emily, I chose you. I want you!" he said with a growl in his voice. She saw a nurse looking her way. She mouthed page Dr. Barnes.

She hopped the nurse would understand what she wanted.

"Will! It's over, I want to be with Micah, not you. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she almost yelled the last sentence.

"Dr. Collins, in my office now!" She heard Dr. Bandari who got alerted with the noises outside her office. Will let loose and Emily sank to the ground.


	8. Emily and the Willie and Cassie drama

Both Dr. left the hall and made their way to Dr. Bandaris office. She just sat there silently crying, the nurse that watched everything came to her on eye level.

"I paged Dr. Barnes, he should be here any minute." she said while sitting there on the ground with Emily.

"Emily!" Micah said while running to her. The nurse stood up and waited till Micah was there and left with a nod to Micah. Micah got down to her and began soothing her again. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Emily, I'm here. Just breathe, in and out." She looked at him and snuggled herself into his arms. He picked her up and brought her back to her room.

He saw his Mom sitting on the bed reading a magazine. She looked up and gave him a worried look. He laid Emily down on her bed and held her. She stopped crying and looked at him mouthing Thank you.

Emily laid down and almost immediately fell asleep.

It knocked and Dr. Bandari came in.

"Gina, what happened?" He asked her as soon as she closed the door.

"Dr. Collins tried to talk to Emily, she didn't want to but he grabbed her arm and talked. I talked with him and suspended him till the police made a decision. I also requested a transfer for him to another hospital." She said.

"Thank you Gina! I wouldn't know what to do if I see him. My shift ends anyway, so I will just stay here." He said.

"Take care." Gina said leaving the room.

"I'm just going home showering and changing clothes." He said to his mother. He hugged her tightly and left.

Joyce watched Emily sleep and hoped she would sleep through the night. Around an hour later Micah arrived at the hospital.

He made his way upstairs to room 501. Emily was still asleep. His Mother was still awake. "Thanks Mom, for anything!" He said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Always my Micah-Mouse." She said.

"Goodnight Mum, love you!" He said while going to lie beside Emily. He held her tightly and slowly fell asleep.

At around three o'clock he felt Emily snuggling deeper into his arms. He kissed her head and just held her a little bit tighter.

Slowly he fell asleep again.

He didn't even hear his mother making a photo with her iPad.

The days passed and Emily could go home again.

But Micah wasn't sure if she should be in her own apartment on her own. So he drove her to his apartment.

She didn't want to.

But Micah convinced her and so she stayed at his home.

He had to go back to work. But it was his last shift of the week.

It already was Friday and Emily though what she should cook.

She wanted to do something good for him. For thanking him what he did for her was generous.

She was all alone and had nothing to do. She slept a little bit and watched some TV.

Slowly she realized that she is falling.

Falling for Micah. It should frighten her but it didn't. He was such a gentleman, he was sweet, caring and gave everything he could.

She always wanted that in a man and she wanted to be someones first choice. She was happy. Sure she thought about Will, but it wasn't good things she thought about. He took her for granted, didn't respect her wishes and all in all, he was a jerk. He dated Cassandra, her arch nemesis.

She had enough of those two.

Luckily Will had to go.

But Cassandra on the other hand was another topic.


	9. Emily and Medical leave and work

She knew that Cassandra still had feelings for Will and now he's out the hospital.

Emily left her thoughts at this Topic and just thought about Micah and their time together. She didn't know what Micahs favourite dish is so she decided to visit Joyce.

She dressed herself in a shirt and skinny jeans and left the apartment.

Her car was still at her apartment so she had to walk. It only were twenty minutes to walk and it would do her good.

But she didn't thought that this would happen.

She heard a disturbing noise, metal on metal and then screams.

She looked around and saw smoke coming up on the next corner.

She ran as fast as she could. It was a quiet street without much traffic.

She was on medical leave and had to work, great.

There were two cars.

One women screaming for her son and in the other car was a man, unconscious.

She called 911. "How can we help you?" a voice asked her.

"Dr. Owens speaking. Car pile-up on corner Radcliff and Seventh Street. One man middle aged without conscious and a boy around the age of 7 also without conscious. The mother of the boy is conscious and talking. Beginning with first aid." Emily said.

The women on the other end said that the ambulances will be there in around 5 minutes.

Emily hang up and went to the mother.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Diana, Diana Klein. Please, help my son. His name is Ben." she pleaded.

Emily looked into the car.

She saw a head wound and he lost a lot of blood.

She took her scarf and gave it the mother, "Press it onto this wound, like this. I have to look at the man in the other car." Emily said sprinted to the car.

The man was crunched over the Air-bag, she felt for his pulse.

It was weak but there.

She could hear the sirens of the ambulances. As she turned around she could see the medics leaving the ambulance.

"Middle aged man unconscious and barely breathing. Suspicion of back and neck injurie." Emily said while the medics began to work. Emily sprinted to the mother with her son. She still pressed it onto his head.

The two medics from the other ambulance were there taking a picture of the scene.

"Boy around the age of 7, head injurie and unconscious." Emily said and let the medics to their work. She went to the mother.

"Diana, can I check you out?" Emily asked her. Diana nodded absently.

"Please follow my finger." Emily said moving her finger right and left. Pupils are okay and the eyes are reacting okay. Emily also checked her head wound. The medics had Ben already on the stretcher loading him into the ambulance.

"Come Diana, we are going to the ambulance that will drive you to Denver Memorial." She said while leading the young mother to the ambulance.

The other one was long gone.


	10. Emily and accidents

"Can I ride with you in the front? I already was on the way to the hospital." Emily asked the medic and he nodded. Both got in the front and they drove away.

Five minutes later they arrived at Denver Memorial. As she got out she saw AJ, a quick smile and they began working on the little Boy.

Emily took Diana again, seating her on a bed.

"Please stay there, the doctors will do anything they can for Ben. Someone else will be shortly with you to stitch up your head wound." Emily said leaving the women and searching for another intern.

Ugh, Cassandra was the only one there. You can do it Emily!

"Cassandra, there's a woman that need stitches." She told her. "Why can't you do that?" Cassandra spat.

"I'm not on shift and technically I'm on medical leave." Emily answered walking away. She left the Emergency room walking to room 501 hoping that Joyce would be there.

She knocked and heard Joyce welcoming her in.

"Hi Joyce." Emily said waving.

"What are you doing here Emily? Weren't you at Micahs apartment?" she asked curios.

"Yeah, I wanted to cook something but didn't know his favorite dish." She answered.

"He likes lasagna very much but I'm sure he would eat anything" Joyce said.

"Why is blood all over you?" Emily looked down on her and saw all the blood.

"I was walking to the hospital as I saw a car pile-up. Do you mind when I clean up?" Emily asked.

"Not at all." was Joyce answer. So Emily went into the washroom washing her hands.

Meanwhile Joyce called a nurse asking to page Dr. Barnes. Not five minutes later Micah entered the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Everything is fine. But Emily's in the Bathroom."

"I heard she was here. I already searched for her. Thank you for telling me." He said while knocking on the bathrooms door.

"Emily, can I come in?" he asked and heard her yes as an answer. He entered and saw her sitting on the toilet. Not believing what in the last hour happened.

Micah just took her into a hug. Not letting go for now.

He didn't ask her what happened, he didn't talk at all. Just holding her close.

She was grateful to have him. There was a lot going on this week.

"I was going to visit your Mom, I didn't have a car so I decided to walk and at Seventh Street there was a car pile-up. I was the first one there, so I helped them." Emily told him and he just listened.

"Is everyone alive? There was a boy, serious head injurie, his mother's there too." She asked him and he didn't now.

"I will go and ask in the emergency." He told her giving a kiss to her temple. She looked at him and nodded.

She stayed in the bathroom while Micah was down in the emergency. After he got the wanted informations he went to his locker to grab one of his shirts that she could wear, hers was messed up with all the blood. He went back to his mothers hospital room to give Emily what she wanted and needed.

After knocking again he went into the bathroom. She didn't move an inch, still shocked about what happened.

"Emily, the boy is in surgery, but he should be fine. The mother just needed stitches and the man is conscious again but they don't know what he had. I also brought you a shirt." He told her and giving her his shirt.


	11. Emilyand dinner and wait what?

He left the room and heard a "Thank you!" from her.

He was outside the bathroom waiting and talking with his mother.

Emily came out wearing his shirt.

"Do you want to wait till I finish shift at 7pm?" He asked.

"I wanted to cook, but I think I will wait here." She said.

"He nodded and left the room again.

"I'm just going to get a cup of coffee, do you need anything Joyce?" she asked.

"No, everything is good." she answered and Emily left the room.

She wanted it to be quiet. But it always comes different as you think.

"Just sleeping with the boss in the hospital? Never thought that you are one of these bitches Emily." Cassandra said as she saw what Emily was wearing.

"You don't know anything Cassandra, am I right? You always feel so little and have to make someone feel bad that you can feel better. But I'm not your victim anymore. Let me live my life and just do what you want to do with Will, he's all yours. Just for information, while you were thinking about something to make me feel bad I saved three lives. That's why I have his shirt." Emily said and turning sharp on her heels walking away.

Cassandra seemed stunned. Never saw Emily bursting out like this. Emily made her way back to the room to wait for Micah. Without a coffee. She didn't want anymore.

Time dragged on and thankfully it was seven.

Micahs shift finished and she could leave the hospital for a few days with all this drama going on.

Micah entered the room, his scrubs changed to normal clothes. He gave his mother a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"The boy is out of surgery and should make a full recovery." Micah said hugging Emily.

He wanted to give her time to get used to him as more than just friends and co-workers.

After Emily said goodbye to Joyce Micah led them to his car.

"I heard was Cassandra said to you." He told her once they were in the car.

"God, is this place a rumor mill." She said, she didn't want to tell him that but should have expected that.

"But I also heard how you told her she should back off. The nurses are quite fond of you!" He told her, shortly breaking his eyes from the street to look at her.

Just a moment later he concentrate on the street again.

"What do you want for Dinner?" Mica asked her and Emily knew exactly what she wanted.

"What do you think when I cook us a lasagna?" she asked him and he agreed. They got home and Emily began cooking while Micah went to take a shower.

As Micah left the bathroom it smelled good.

Fully clothed he made his way into the kitchen and saw Emily cleaning up the rest while the lasagna was in the oven.

"Micah, can I talk to you after dinner?" she asked.

* * *

What does Emily want to talk about?


	12. Emily and the talk and sleep

She wanted to tell him how she fells, wanted to tell him that she wanted to give it a try, give them a try.

She doesn't care what the others would say.

"Sure" he said.

He feared that she wanted to back off, to not give them a try. He really did like her.

He wouldn't want to lose her.

Not like this, he would have to show her what a beautiful human being she is.

Dinner was ready and Micah did the dishes while Emily took the lasagna from the oven and prepared the salad.

Dinner was quite, not that much talking. They enjoyed the silence. But Micah couldn't really concentrate, the thought that he might losing hear was too much.

But Emily couldn't concentrate that much too. She began overthinking again.

Was this the right thing?

Would she be going to make a mistake or not?

She wouldn't know if she wouldn't take a leap once.

They finished dinner and Micah helped her cleaning up. They had fun throwing water at each other sometimes.

The dishes were cleaned up and they sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to talk with you Micah." she said looking at him.

He looked back at her thinking what he could say.

But she started talking right away.

"Micah, this few days made me realize something. It made me realize that I deserve to be someones first choice. I am your first choice. I know I am overthinking almost everything and I also did it the last few days. I really do like you Micah, but at the same time I don't want to jeopardize something I worked hard on for so long. I always wanted to be a doctor. It may work or not. But I want to take the leap. I want to give this a try, I want to give us a try." Emily told him and Micah had to form this words into something he could understand.

She wanted to give them a try. She wanted him.

"I am really happy to hear this." He said, he couldn't form any more words now, so he just moved a little bit closer and kissed her.

Slowly at first, but with every second passing the kiss grew more passionate, more heated.

His hands roaming down her body, resting on her waist. He didn't want to go further tonight.

They broke the kiss to breathe again. Emily snuggled closer to Micah and they laid down on the couch watching some TV.

Emily was truly happy.

Happy to have him by her side. She would figure out the rest when the time comes to figure it out.

Saturday morning was easy.

No alarm and a warm body next to her.

This night was quiet and relaxing.

No nightmare for Emily.

Emily woke up with her legs tangled together with Micahs.

It felt good and she knew for now it was the best decision she had made in a while.

It was 9am, Emily never slept that long in.

Micah stirred beside her and Emily gave him a quick kiss.

Now he fully woke up wanting more of her lips against his.

Following where a short make out session with heavy breathing afterwards and Emily giggling like a teenager.

Micah looked at her with a furrowed brow. He just looked so cute and her giggles turned into laughter.

He left the bedroom to find his phone, going back in Emily still laid there in bed laughing.

He took a few snapshots and took the best as his phone background.


	13. Emily andlies and kissing

She didn't expect Micah to get up and walking towards the owner.

He didn't told her anything.

He just began playing the silence notes of someone like you by Adele.

She was fascinated from him like the rest of the guests were too.

She couldn't resist, she had to take some photos and she made a video.

"This song is for my special woman!" He said and began to play here with me from Dido.

She loved that song and it fit almost perfectly to their beginning relationship.

While singing he looked at her. Emily again had to take a photo. This was the perfect one and she put it as her phone background.

After the song ended everyone applauded and Emily was just smiling. She went to the Stage and waited for Micah to get down.

She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss afterwards.

They sat down again waiting for dinner.

Dinner went by with soft music in the background and the couple talking over anything.

Dinner came to an end and they left.

Micah began walking towards the park that was on the left corner of the block.

They enjoyed the walk in the park holding hands and Emily lightly leaning into him.

She enjoyed so walks and with Micah they were even better.

After around 20 minutes they came near to a bench and they sit down.

Just sitting there and looking at the park at night was strangely calming. She snuggled to Micah because it got cold. She shivered and without words Micah gave her his jacked.

"Can we go home?" Emily asked.

She didn't know why she called his apartment home but she didn't care.

She felt safe with him, something she didn't in a long time.

He got up and held out his hand for her.

They walked together, hand in hand to his car.

"This date was amazing!" she said while Micah was driving them to his apartment.

At home it already was 11 o'clock so they went to bed.

Lying in bed Micah thought about it.

Those three aren't just some words.

They have to be said at the right time.

Should he say them or not?

She would start overthinking again.

But they weren't together for a long time.

But it feels like a lot longer.

"Don't overthink baby." Emily said, slightly laughing.

He chuckled too.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He wasn't the person to overthink things. She was that did this, with a good reason. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"Nothing honey." he lied and she could tell.

"I'm sure you aren't telling me the truth but just tell me when you are ready!" she told him honestly. That's why he loved her.

Love? Yes, he loved Emily Owens and it was one of the best feelings he had.

"Yes baby." he assured her and kissed her.

* * *

What will happen next? Leave a review maybe?


	14. Emily and the piano

Emily saw what he did and turned serious almost immediately.

Now it was Micahs turn to fit into laughters.

Emily left the bedroom, not to take her phone, she just made coffee.

One for her and one for Micah.

Micah entered the kitchen and saw Emily standing at the counter drinking coffee.

He slung one arm around her waist and with the other hand he grabbed his coffee.

"Thank you honey." He said giving her a kiss.

Where they moving fast?

Maybe but it didn't frightened her, she felt calm and relaxed.

If she would always feel like that with him, she was sure to never leave him or let him leave, no matter what.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him.

He thought about it and walked over to the fridge, studying him.

"I have to do some grocery shopping and later I wanna take you out on a real date." he said and she smiled.

"You don't have to take me out on a date." she said.

"I want to. You don't have to come grocery shopping with Me." he also said that, but honestly she wanted to accompany him.

"I want to. She said.

At 11.30 they were ready to go.

She wondered how it will be to go grocery shopping with him.

She made a list with him what he would need.

Micah drove them to the nearest Walmart.

As Micah parked his Car they both got out.

As walking to the entrance Emily took his hands and so they walked into the entrance with a lot of people around.

Emily got a shopping cart. Micah had the list and together they made their way thru the aisles.

Now and then they shared a kiss.

They behaved like a normal couple.

No one could suspect that they were really together since yesterday or what lead them to what they are now.

Emily had fun and Micah enjoyed the time he had with her.

They bought Tomatoes, Cucumbers, Lettuce and many other things.

Emily would load the products in the shopping cart while Micah was paying.

After five minutes of loading in the car Micah drove home.

Emily was unpacking the vegetables into the fridge and Micah did the rest.

They heated up the rest of the lasagna and ate lunch.

They were joking, laughing and smiling.

They truly were happy with each other.

Micah was driving Emily to her apartment. She just needed some new clothes and something nice for tonight.

She was dressed in a casual black dress with ballerina flats that matched the dress perfectly.

She was absolutely stunning.

He had planned some special things, but not that much.

He knew that Emily wasn't someone for fancy dinner.

He wanted to go to a nice little Italian restaurant and then into the park. He planned on playing on the piano tonight. The first time since years.

Only for her.

He took her bag into the back of the car and began to drive off.

"Where are we going? Emily asked, she was curious.

"There's a nice Italian restaurant at Backers Street." He told her. They were now on Pine Street, so just a few blocks and they would be there.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you a friend of mine that has played here last four years ago." the owner announced.

Emily saw the piano from the beginning and thought who would be playing tonight.


	15. Emily and lies and kisses

She didn't expect Micah to get up and walking towards the owner.

He didn't told her anything.

He just began playing the silence notes of someone like you by Adele.

She was fascinated from him like the rest of the guests were too.

She couldn't resist, she had to take some photos and she made a video.

"This song is for my special woman!" He said and began to play here with me from Dido.

She loved that song and it fit almost perfectly to their beginning relationship.

While singing he looked at her. Emily again had to take a photo. This was the perfect one and she put it as her phone background.

After the song ended everyone applauded and Emily was just smiling. She went to the Stage and waited for Micah to get down.

She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss afterwards.

They sat down again waiting for dinner.

Dinner went by with soft music in the background and the couple talking over anything.

Dinner came to an end and they left.

Micah began walking towards the park that was on the left corner of the block.

They enjoyed the walk in the park holding hands and Emily lightly leaning into him.

She enjoyed so walks and with Micah they were even better.

After around 20 minutes they came near to a bench and they sit down.

Just sitting there and looking at the park at night was strangely calming. She snuggled to Micah because it got cold. She shivered and without words Micah gave her his jacked.

"Can we go home?" Emily asked.

She didn't know why she called his apartment home but she didn't care.

She felt safe with him, something she didn't in a long time.

He got up and held out his hand for her.

They walked together, hand in hand to his car.

"This date was amazing!" she said while Micah was driving them to his apartment.

At home it already was 11 o'clock so they went to bed.

Lying in bed Micah thought about it.

Those three aren't just some words.

They have to be said at the right time.

Should he say them or not?

She would start overthinking again.

But they weren't together for a long time.

But it feels like a lot longer.

"Don't overthink baby." Emily said, slightly laughing.

He chuckled too.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He wasn't the person to overthink things. She was that did this, with a good reason. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"Nothing honey." he lied and she could tell.

"I'm sure you aren't telling me the truth but just tell me when you are ready!" she told him honestly. That's why he loved her.

Love? Yes, he loved Emily Owens and it was one of the best feelings he had.

"Yes baby." he assured her and kissed her.

* * *

What will happen next? Leave a review maybe?


	16. Emily and the loving love

The kiss was full of passion. Micah gave everything into it. His feelings he didn't want to tell her just now.

He roamed his hands down her body grasping her waist.

Still kissing her soft lips. She turned them around so she was above him.

Would today be the night?

She didn't know, she was testing the water, roaming her hands down his body under his shirt.

His muscles felt great and for now she wanted to feel more.

They still kissed from time to time parting for air.

Micah began kissing her neck and nibbling at her earlobe. She let out a moan and Micah smiled.

Going further, he undressed her shirt.

He turned her around. He was now on top and watched her.

She closed her eyes. She didn't liked to be watched like this.

"Come Emily. Open your eyes. You are beautiful!" He told her.

She opened her eyes and saw Micah hovering about her with a look in his eyes that showed undeniable love.

Emily just bringing him down to kiss him.

She took his shirt and throw it away. Seeing his muscles and perfect toned body she gasped. She did like this view very much.

Her pants were following so she just was left with her panties.

He kissed her leg upwards to her inner thigh. The nearer he came the more she moaned. He kissed her belly and nibbled at her breast. Her hands in his hairs still moaning. She hadn't had felt that great like in forever. She pulled him up to her lips crashing her lips on his. This kiss was heated, more than normally.

She was sure she wanted that, but the last time was a long time ago.

Anyways, she roamed her hands down his body ending at the waistband of his boxers.

Should she just take his pants of?

Or not?

"Just do it!" Her inner voice said and she did.

God, was he big.

She took him in his hand and pushed a few times up and down, eliciting a moan from him.

He took her hands from his manhood entwining her fingers with his.

He kissed her passionately.

He used one hand to pull down her panties and entering her with a finger.

She moaned and continued to kiss him.

"You need to know, that it was a long time for Me." she told him honestly and his facial expression changed.

"We can do this another time!" He told her. Setting asides his needs for her.

"No, I just wanted you to know," She told him.

He took a condom from his nightstand drawer and opened it.

He slide the condom down his manhood and kissed Emily once again, before slowly entering her.

He could see her face change and stopped with worry.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, just let me acclimate and I will be good." She told him.

After some waiting Micah could see the look chancing on her face and he got a little bit further.

He stopped again and did this two more times till he was fully seated within her.

It was a great feeling for him and for her.

He almost got out all the way and entered her again slowly.

This time he could hear her moan.

He leaned in to kiss her softly while trusting in and out.

It was perfect for both of them.

"Faster please!" She pleaded and he got faster.

They were both moaning.

"MICAHHHH!" she almost screamed coming hard.

No one ever gave her an orgasm like that.

A few seconds later an "Oh god, Emily!" echoed through the room as he came.

He stayed a little bit longer inside of her but he didn't want to crush her so he left her warm depts.

He put the used condom into the bin in the bathroom and lied back down next to her.

"This was perfect Micah." she said while kissing him again.

She lied her head down on his chest just listening to his heartbeat.

"It was Em. Go to sleep¨" he said caressing her hair.

Giving her a kiss on the head he seated them both to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Baby." she said making herself comfortable.

"Goodnight darling." he answered caressing her hair again down her back.

He didn't say those three words because this lovemaking was good enough to show her for tonight.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep

* * *

This is the end. I am disappointed because you read it and almost no one gave a review. I had to expect to not get that many reads but I just want to have some feedback! I would like to hear what you thought over all.


End file.
